memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tellarite
}} The Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species from the planet Tellar Prime, and one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. They were distinguished by their porcine features and engineering aptitude. Biology Tellarites were a porcine species whose facial features are somewhat pig-like. They had black pupils set in deep eye sockets and large snouts. Their skin was pinkish-brown and coarse, and normally heavily covered with hair. Tellarite blood is purple. They had average heights of: 1.8 meters (male) 2.2 meters (female) and a life expectancy of 87 years (male) 93 years (female). Tellarite legs ended in two-toed feet with hooves, and their femur was notable for its missing the third tochanter, and that their fibula was vestigial. Their digestive system was designed for plants, and as such they had two stomachs which utilized bacteria to break down the food before entering their single intestine. Despite this, canines were a delicacy on Tellar Prime. The Tellarite sense of smell and hearing was advanced for a humanoid, while their eyesight was sub par. (ST reference: Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual) Their poor vision was due to evolving on a world with soft, seasonless mists. Tellarites were almost always born in groups of six, as they approach puberty they developed a bristly yellow mane of hair. They reach adulthood by the age of twelve Earth years. Virtually all are ambidextrous. Culture Tellarites were well known for their engineering skills with their talent being renowned throughout the Federation. The basis for this trait was due to the necessity that their ancestors had in finding sources of fresh water and thus involved the use of deep drilling. This allowed them to construct large scale irrigation projects that increased the amount of agricultural land available to them which further allowed for the construction of massive hydroponic farms in order to support their large settlements. These traits made them skilled miners and builders with them being able to find not only industrial minerals but even precious metals in locations that other engineers were incapable of conceiving. Their argumentative skills even encompassed their politics and surprisingly provided for a peaceful government. The planetary ruling body consisted of a congress of delegates which represented the various traditionally based nation states. There was no executive branch within the Tellarite government which meant that all important matters were resolved by simple majority vote amongst the delegates. However, such votes often involved extensive debates even before the process began which consisted of loud, though never violent, arguments. Once the matter was settled, the arguments were quickly forgotten and business continued within the government. (Decipher RPG module: Worlds) Tellarites, like many other species, had multiple layers of formality and politeness to their speech, but ironically enough, the "Civil Conversation" that is used to greet translates to an escalation of insults between the involved parties. (TOS novel: Prime Directive, ST - Myriad Universes novel: The Tears of Eridanus, ) In terms of religion, the wolf-like Krognik demon was the equivalent of the Devil. (TOS video game: 25th Anniversary) A notable sacred text was also seen in the Scroll of Eternal Feasting. (''DS9'' novel: Devil in the Sky) Tellarite priests, or throg, are referred to as "sin eaters". (VAN novel: Harbinger) Food and drink *Tellarite linguine *volcanic spew History The Tellarites were a very technically apt people, almost a race of engineers. The basis for this trait came due to the difficulty the species had in finding sources of fresh water and thus forced them to develop the necessary skill as engineers where they began deep mining of the surface of their planet in order to find water. This later allowed for the development of irrigation and later hydroponic farms to support their population as well as their large cities. (Decipher RPG module: Worlds) And, as engineers, they like to put a process on everything, and make everything as efficient as possible. Several centuries before the 24th century many Tellarites went to the process, separately, of streamlining language, trying to find the most efficient way of communication. This then led to engineering a process figuring out the best way to think. In short time many of the separate nations declared that they had figured out the best way to speak and think, and that everyone should conform to their standard. The world was then quickly engrossed in the Voice Wars, as each nation tried to get everyone else to conform to their standard. The Wars were ended, however, from the inside out. Various groups of people within the warring nations saw the devastation the Voice Wars were creating, and thought "Well, this surely can't be the most streamlined way of thinking, it's leading to genocide!" They reasoned that diversity was, in fact, the most efficient process, and any one mode of thinking would lead to stagnation; machines need parts that do different things. Resistance against the Voice Wars grew, until those who tried to force their methods on others were either gone, or realized just how foolish they were. The Voice Wars resulted in the formation of a new ethic; Tellarites became profoundly argumentative. They valued other ideas and other points of view, and love argument and discussion so much that they would often take the devil's advocate position even when they believe in what they are arguing against. They believed that without ample discussion, voices may be quieted, and that must not be allowed to happen again. Debate became the primary form of entertainment on Tellar. The species developed space travel in a relatively early period in their history and by the 20th century they were using impulse drives to explore their home system of Pangeos. It was in 1967 that Garas developed the first working warp drive engine prototype which catapulted his people into an interstellar power. From that moment on, the Tellarites kept a distinctive edge in creating the best propulsion technology which they held with pride. As they began to travel through space, they began to make contact with a number of other space faring species. :This source from Decipher's "Worlds" sourcebook contradicts ENT "Carbon Creek" as that episode indicated that a Tellarite warp ship was present in the 1950s. During diplomatic contact with the Andorians, the inhabitants of the planet Andoria decided to showcase the ColAndor Scrolls - these documents served as an inspiration on how their race had formed a government in the hopes that it would likewise envoke such a reaction amongst the Tellarites. However, High Councillor Ger removed the five scrolls from the Andorian delegates and kept them on Tellar, a move which became a source of conflict between the Andorians and the Tellarites. This incident almost led to a war but a truce was maintained which led to the colAndor Scrolls remaining on Tellar. In reference stardate 0/3008.03, first contact was made between the Tellarites and Rigellian traders. Through them, the Tellarites later learned of the great wealth of the Orion Colonies, in stardate 0/3109. Technology During the 22nd century, Tellarites armed their torpedo warheads with sirillium. Tellarites (just as Cardassians) have been warp drive-capable since at least the 1950s. Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant species Category:Federation species